She's Not An Evil Person
by vivalavida21
Summary: My first fanfic in here DX, feel really nervous! and pls forgive me for horrible english!


Nunnally X Rolo

Another Tales Of Code Geass

Title: She's not a bad person.

Pairings: Rolo and Nunnally

By: vivalavida a.k.a Mafia Sachi

PS: Sorry for the bad English.. T___T

Rolo's View

That's Nunnally, there she is. I Must. Must kill her, because I hate her. She is a wall between my relationships with my lovely brother, Lelouch. I hate…Really hate her! She hinders nii-san's ambition to crush Britannia. All the reason is because of that girl! What an annoying girl! Look at those crippled legs! She is nothing! But why nii-san really loves her? I will kill Nunnally for sure.

Beep. Ah, my mobile's sound. Who is it? Nii-san!

"Rolo..Have you find Nunnally?" Nii-san, as usual, he always asks me about Nunnally.

"Don't worry, I have found Nunnally, nii-san!"

"Really? Thanks for you Rolo, now I can more concentrate to the war" Then he hang up the telephone.

He doesn't care about my safety. My heart feels pain. Nii-san only cares for Nunnally. His act makes me put much hatred for Nunnally. Who the heck cares about a blind and crippled girl? She is only a hinder for Nii-san. Because of Nunnally, his Black Rebellion fails.

I took my knife out from my Black Knight's Uniform. Prepare to be jabbed, Nunnally. This is the end of your life. I smiled on her seconds of death.

"…Who's there?" Nunnally murmured with a very soft, gentle voice.

Wait a sec! She knows my appearance? Uso! She even can't see! And there's nobody here. Well, I guess I had no choice. I walked nearer to Nunnally. To see her face like an innocent angel, makes me sick.

"It's me. Lelouch's Brother"

"Brother?" her eyes look bugged now.

I don't want to talk to her. It is wasting my time.

"This voice…You cant be our half-brothers…" she still wondering.

"but..Is it means you know onii-sama?" she asked.

How dare she call him onii-sama! I would never admit them as siblings! I can feel my face cross.

"Please tell me if you know! Where's onii-sama? Is he saved?" she keeps give me questions. Suddenly an explosion voice surrounded around the hall where I and Nunnally were. I was thinking that she will cry and shouted for help. What a useless girl.

"…."

But she keeps asking me where nii-san is, and is he alive? Instead asking for helps. Doesn't she afraid of the wars?

"Please…I need to know my onii-sama! Is he alive?"

What a stone-headed girl. I still keep my mouth shut.

"Please…Please..."

She moves her wheel-chair nearer to me. She is crazy. Doesn't she know, I came to kill her? Hmph.

"Nunnally Vi Britannia" I starts to speak.

"eh?"

"I came to kill you…"

I know, I am an evil person. In the story I will become the antagonists, a very wicked person who will kill everyone. Yes, that's me, Rolo.

She stopped her hands to moves the wheel-chair.

"….." Her mouth gaped.

We didn't talk to each other for a long time. I was giving her time to regret what she has done to him.

"Please..." Suddenly she begs me.

"Tell me. Where's nii-sama…Is he saved? And then…"

What?

"You can..kill me.."

I couldn't stop my hands. I jabbed her.

"AAAAA!" Nunnally shouted.

Blood flows from her body. Tears fell from her eyes. My knife was full of her blood.

"Onii-sama…!" she cried.

"Is he saved? Tell me…Please…" Nunnally still begs me to tell her where nii-san is.

"only..only him, I cant do anything to protect him…I" she hold her body where it bursts large quantity of blood. Her dress' color was changed into red. Because the blood. Like a miracle, her eyes were now opened!

"PLEASE!" she was holding my legs. She already fell on the floor from her wheel-chair.

I was surprised. She…still thinks about nii-san…in her seconds of death. I realized. She loves Nii-san as deep as I. should I save her? Blood still flows from her body. My hands trembled. What confuses you, Rolo! She is your enemy. Kill her! Now! Now! It's the time while she is dying!

"Aaar..ple..ase.." I knew she is passing the line of death and life. What a Pity girl. She is died now. I know. Nunnally didn't call her brother's name anymore. I won! Nii-san would be happy that he has no more burdens now. I will leave Nunnally now. Tell nii-san…I smiled. When I was trying to leave the hall. Her hands still holds my legs. She..is still alive!

"Nii-,…"

She is crazy!! She still thinks about Lelouch. I wondering… Isn't She is same with me…I have no more person to believe in. Only him, nii-san.

"Ugh…" her awareness starts to fade. Her eyes now were closed.

"Hey! Hold on! I will take you to the doctor now!" I shouted to her.

Rolo rushed quickly while carrying Nunnally on her hands.

"Where is doctor's room?"

He used his Geass to slow down the time so that Nunnally's life saves.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

5th Count. His Geass reaches its limit. The time now become normally. Fortunately Rolo found Britannia Doctors. Despite his enemy, the doctors quickly examined Nunnally, and cure her wounds. Nunnally is saved now. Rolo desperately regret his action.

What the hell happened to you, Rolo! She is your enemy! Why did you save Nunnally? Why! His sight fades; he can't believe that he saves Nunnally, the one he hate so much. He walks painfully, and fell on the ground…

Back to Rolo's View

That morning, I woke up at the Britannia's Hospital for Royal Family. I was surprised. I didn't remember anything. All I fell is pain, to know I saved Nunnally last night.

"Hello? Are you awake now?" I heard a soft voice; it must be a girl's voice.

I ignored it, my head is blank now. I tried to get up, I must back to The Order Of Black Knights' headquarters, meet nii-san, he must be worried about me now, but it hurts, my heart, because the Geass I used to save her. I felt regret.

"Ugh!"

The pain came again. My arms seemed broke, when I fell to the ground. Suddenly a hand helps me to get up from bed. I turned my head to see who helped me. Unbelievable, it is Nunnally! Her wounds look fine now, but still bandaged. I am trying to avoid her. But she still helped me. Behind Nunnally, there were a lot of bodyguards and knight of rounds ah, Cecile and Lloyd also here. But seemed they didn't know me.

"We thank you for save our Princess, but you are not permitted to enter this Royal Palace. Wait! I seemed to know you…" Monica Kruszewski said, the Knight of Twelve.

Knight Of Rounds! My teeth snarled. I have to leave this sucks place, they all nii-san's enemies.

"Lady Monica!" Nunnally stops Monica.

"How can you say that to the person who saved me!"

"Ah…I apologizes, Your Highness" Monica apologized.

She saved me? Why?

"Leave us alone, we want to talk…" Nunnally ordered.

"But, is it okay…"

That Knight Of Twelve seems didn't like me.

"It will be fine, Lady Monica." Nunnally answered straightly.

I just realized that her eyes are closed now. It means she can't see now. The bodyguards and The Knight Of Rounds silently left the room.

"You…know something about Lelouch Vi Britannia, aren't you?" she began to talk.

I don't want to talk; I will not give her information about Zero.

"Zero?" she asked.

S…She knows?! I know a rumor that because of her blindness, she can know people's thoughts only by touching their parts of body. Geez, she touched my back when helped me get up.

"You know that too…"

"Yes, I know your brother, he is Zero, and I am his fake brother, content now? I am only his fake brother, not like you." I desperately answer her questions. Now I feel that I was a wicked antagonist that forced to tell the truth.

Her face turns. Turns into a sad face.

"No, I envy you, until now, you can work together with nii-sama, but i.. Look at me! I can't see, I can't walk properly. I am just a puppet!" Nunnally denied sadly.

"And for the truth that my nii-san is a zero, I can't believe it until I find and ask him the truth, because he always tells me the truth, I love him"

"You too, right?" she smiled.

"Then why you become a princess of Britannia? nii-san doesn't like it…!"

"I know, he hates Britannia. But…But…I want a gentle world where everyone can live happily, that's why I want to be the governor of this Area! I must do something…Something to answer his hope. A Gentle World for everyone. He had helped me for years."

"I want to changes Japanese's thoughts that Britannia is a bad-evil Empire, like Euphie nee-sama, she never intend to massacre Japanese, I know she is kind and nice princess." She keeps talking.

For a second, I feel that Nunnally is not a bad person.

"I really thank you for what you have done."

"but..i tried to kill you…!"

"No. Although you tried to kill me at first, but you helped me, I didn't die." She smiled again.

"You are a good person"

To hear her voice and words, now I know I am an protagonist now, not a antagonist.

"Yeah, I know it" I smiled.

FIN

vivalavida a.k.a Mafia Sachi.


End file.
